Various designs for fan blade cleaning tools have been developed. Some conventional designs include a cleaning head having a tubular cleaning cloth secured between two prongs. The cleaning head is attached to a handle. Other designs include an arm extending perpendicularly from one end of the handle, with a cleaning cloth or brush secured to the arm. Such designs are difficult to maneuver onto or around the fan blade, and often fail to adequately clean the fan blade.
Other designs include a housing structure having a passage through which a fan blade is passed. Brushes are provided within the housing for cleaning the blade. Unfortunately, the brushes often push debris and dust from the fan blade surface onto the floor below. In addition, such designs typically include a relatively narrow passage opening. As such, it is often difficult to maneuver the fan blade into the passage.
Other designs have been developed for use with a vacuum cleaner. However, such designs are overly complex, and require a user to lug the vacuum cleaner around when cleaning fan blades. In addition, the vacuum cleaner must be equipped with the appropriate length of tubing for attaching the cleaning apparatus.